Un drôle de duo
by Paige0703
Summary: Kageyama aime Hinata... Hinata aime Kageyama... Aucun d'eux n'osent pourtant faire le premier pas. Et si un coup de pouce venait enfin les aider à sauter le pas, oseraient-ils l faire ?
_**Salut Salut !**_

 _ **Me voici avec ma deuxième fic sur ce fandom ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ma première fic et qu'il en sera de même pour celle-ci. Un petit one-shot tout en douceur ^^**_

 _ **Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Un dernier mot pour remercier ceux qui me lisent, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, petite ou grande elle me fera automatiquement plaisir !**_

 _ **Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE**_

 _ **°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

 _ **Un drôle de duo.**_

En ce mercredi après-midi, l'équipe de volley-ball masculine de Karasuno était en plein entraînement. Ils avaient en effet un nouveau match amical ce week-end, contre l'équipe Nekoma. Une nouvelle guerre des poubelles allait avoir lieu, et les joueurs se donnaient donc à fond en prévision du match à venir. Le coach Ukai était sur le bord du terrain, donnant de nouveaux conseils à certains attaquants. Nishinoya s'entraînait à recevoir les services d'Azumane pendant que Kageyama et Sugawara s'évertuait à améliorer leurs passes avec Hinata et Tanaka. Hinata arriva un peu trop tard et loupa donc de peu le ballon ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver son passeur.

\- Imbécile d'Hinata ! S'écria Kageyama. Fais plus attention où tu resteras sur le banc la prochaine fois ! Le menaça le passeur, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire dans la sélection des joueurs.

\- Cette passe était un peu piège, remarqua Suga, le second passeur de l'équipe espérant calmer son camarade.

\- Et alors ? Si c'est Hinata, je sais qu'il peut la frapper, répondit Kageyama telle une évidence.

Sugawara soupira. Quand Kageyama avait une idée en tête, c'était dur de le faire changer d'avis. Hinata qui avait faillit répliquer devant l'insulte de son passeur, garda finalement le silence en se rendant compte que ce dernier lui faisait en fait confiance et qu'il le croyait capable d'attaquer sur sa passe pourtant difficile. Il regarda son passeur en pleine discussion avec Sugawara, le détaillant de haut en bas. Depuis un moment déjà, le rouquin s'était rendu compte d'une chose : son animosité envers Kageyama, son ennemi mortel, s'était peu à peu muée en un profond respect et une grande amitié. Il avait encore un peu de mal à l'admettre à haute voix et se doutait qu'il devait en être de même pour son coéquipier, mais il savait aussi que ce dernier ressentait la même chose.

Hinata arrêta son regard sur les mains de Kageyama. Grandes et fines à la fois. De longs doigts fins qu'il aimerait tant entrelacer. Des mains qui savaient toujours avec une précision implacable où envoyer le ballon. Des mains qui hantaient parfois ses rêves. Des mains qui savaient se faire douces, effleurant le ballon avec délicatesse, mais qui savaient aussi se faire fortes. Quand il passait en attaque, de rare fois certes, mais cela lui arrivait pourtant. Quand elles s'en prenaient à lui, le frappant sur la tête sans aucune hésitation. Ou quand elles l'agrippaient violemment... Hinata aimait les mains de Kageyama.

Il remonta son regard jusqu'à ses lèvres. Ces lèvres qui semblaient l'appeler. Ces lèvres d'où sortait cette voix qui savait le rendre fou. Cette voix qui savait se faire douce et suave, ou qui pouvait se transformer en cri violent et effrayant à la fois, mais qui l'hypnotisait toujours autant. Mélodieuse et terrible en même temps. Ces lèvres d'où il aimait entendre sortir son prénom. Que se soit un rappel à l'ordre, un simple appel. Une remontrance ou un rare compliment, dit du bout des lèvres. Ces lèvres qu'il rêvait depuis un moment de capturer des siennes, les caresser de ses lèvres ou du bout des doigts. Les sentir complètement siennes. Ces lèvres qu'il rêvait d'embrasser, de malmener. Ces lèvres, cette voix... Hinata les aimait plus que tout.

Il remonta un peu plus, croisant alors le regard perçant de son partenaire. Ces yeux bleus foncés, telle la nuit. Des yeux envoûtant telles les ténèbres. Froid, lui jetant souvent des regards emplit de colère, mais qui savaient se faire rieurs de temps à autre. Moqueurs, surtout quand ça le concernait. Pétillants quand il gagnait. Si tristes et perdus quand il perdait. Complètement vide comme quand le coach faisait référence à ses notes. Des yeux pleins de vie où brillaient la flamme de la victoire, l'envie de jouer, la détermination à toujours s'améliorer. Un regard dans lequel il aimait percevoir son reflet. Des yeux dont il aimerait tant qu'il ne regarde que lui... Des yeux dans lesquels il se noyait si facilement et dans lesquels il aimerait se perdre à tout jamais... Oui, Hinata aimait les yeux et tous les regards que pouvaient avoir le passeur de première année, surtout s'ils lui étaient destinés.

Il posa finalement ses yeux sur les cheveux de jais de Kageyama. Impeccablement plaqués sur sa tête, il aimerait tellement y glisser ses mains, entremêler alors ses doigts à ses longues mèches. Les ébouriffer un peu, les mettant alors aussi en pagaille que les siens. Ses cheveux aussi noirs que les corbeaux qu'il représentait. Ses cheveux fins et doux qu'il rêvait de toucher encore et encore. De douces caresses dans cette chevelure bien plus impeccable que la sienne. Hinata aimait les cheveux de Kageyama.

Il redescendit alors, détailla finalement le corps grand et fin de son coéquipier. Parfaitement musclé. Ni trop, ni pas assez. Parfaitement sculpté par le sport. Ce corps si tentant et si attirant. Ce corps auquel il pouvait de moins en moins résister. Ce corps, à faire damner un saint, le hantait jour et nuit, nuit et jour. Il le cherchait partout le matin à son arrivée et le suivait du regard le soir quand ils se séparaient. Ce corps contre lequel il rêvait de se blottir pour ne jamais plus s'en éloigner. Ce corps qui, il le savait parfaitement, serait un jour sa perte. Un corps alléchant pour lequel il était prêt à se donner entièrement. Cette peau sur laquelle il rêvait de laisser glisser ses mains. Cette peau sur laquelle il voulait tant laisser courir ses doigts, y dessinant des arabesques du bout des doigts. Hinata aimait le corps parfait de Kageyama.

En réalité, Hinata aimait tout ce qui faisait que Kageyama était Kageyama. Son jeu, son sens de la loyauté, sa voix, ses yeux, ses lèvres, sa peau, ses cheveux, son mauvais caractère... Tout, absolument. Hinata Shōyō aimait éperdument Kageyama. Mais ça, il ne le dirait jamais. Simple question de survie.

Hinata revint sur terre. Kageyama se replaça près du filet.

\- Cette fois t'as intérêt à y arriver, imbécile d'Hinata, lui dit Kageyama.

\- Je sais ce que je dois faire Bakageyama ! Lui répondit le rouquin en prenant place au fond du cours.

Hinata s'élança finalement avant de frapper de toutes ses forces dans le ballon qui, cette fois-ci, se présenta parfaitement devant lui. Le ballon fila droit dans le coin opposé du terrain en face de lui.

\- Bien joué Hinata ! Le félicita Nishinoya.

\- Hé, hé, fit alors Hinata heureux d'être ainsi félicité par son senpai.

Nishinoya s'approcha d'Hinata et commença à lui faire part de sa prochaine attaque de la mort ! Le rouquin était tout ouïe. Kageyama soupira faiblement. Il regarda Hinata tout sourire devant les compliments de ses coéquipiers, jouant de ses mains avec le bas de son tee-shirt, tel un enfant.

Ses mains... Il s'arrêta un instant sur ses dernières. Petites et fines à la fois, mais sachant se montrer si fortes et puissantes quand un simple ballon se présentait devant elles. Ces mains dans lesquelles il aimait taper après un beau point, même s'il ne le faisait pas aussi souvent qu'il l'aimerait. Ces mains, qu'il voulait tenir entre les siennes. Les réchauffer de son souffle en hiver, les rafraîchir en été. Ses petites mains incapables de tenir un ballon sans l'aide de la seconde. Ces mains qu'il aimerait sentir sur sa peau... Kageyama aimait vraiment les petites mains d'Hinata.

De là où il était il pouvait parfaitement entendre la voix mélodieuse du petit feinteur. Cette voix qui le rendait fou. Cette voix qui le faisait parfois tourner en bourrique. Cette voix qui pouvait trembler pour un rien, mais en même temps était pleine de confiance. Confiance en lui-même. Confiance en ses coéquipiers. Confiance en lui, son passeur et en ses passes. Et ces lèvres. Que dire de ces lèvres qui ne semblaient appeler que lui. Qui aimait l'insulter avec ses "Bakageyama" par-ci et ses "Bakageyama" par-là. Si ce n'avait pas été Hinata, il l'aurait tué sur place. Mais c'était cette douce voix qui osait le traiter ainsi, du coup, il voulait bien lui pardonner, tant qu'en échange il continuait encore et encore de prononcer son nom avec cette admiration. Seuls les encouragements d'Hinata avaient de l'importance. Il avait tellement envie de capturer ses lèvres roses, de les malmener par d'innombrables baisers. De les emprisonner des siennes et qu'elles n'appartiennent qu'à lui, à tout jamais. Kageyama aimait cette voix chantante et ces lèvres si tentatrices.

Il déglutit péniblement avant de poser son regard sur les yeux bruns de petit soleil sur pattes. Ses yeux couleur de l'ambre, aussi chaud que les doux rayons du soleil du printemps. Chaud comme celui d'été... Ses yeux qui pétillaient toujours de milles feux, dans lesquels il aimait se perdre. Son regard si franc et si fort. Si doux et si ferme. Son regard où la peur de l'échec apparaissait de temps à autre et où la soif de victoire semblait régner en maître. Ces yeux qu'il aimait sentir sur lui, le parcourir de haut en bas. Ses yeux et encore ses yeux... Kageyama aimait vraiment ses deux petites ambres.

Il sourit faiblement en voyant une nouvelle fois les cheveux en bataille de son partenaire. Ces cheveux couleur roux, couleur du feu. Ces cheveux aussi beaux qu'un coucher de soleil, aussi prometteur qu'un lever de soleil. Cette touffe aussi indomptable que lui dans laquelle il aimerait plonger son visage, en humer le doux parfum. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir glisser ses doigts entre ses mèches folles, les caresser délicatement encore et encore. Kageyama aimait cette folle tignasse rousse.

Il soupira avant de parcourir une nouvelle fois le corps d'Hinata de son regard empli d'envie. Ce corps petit et fragile qui savait pourtant se montrer si fort et courageux en même temps. Ce petit corps pourtant doté d'une grande capacité physique, de si bons réflexes et d'une grande agilité était empli d'une rage de vaincre qui l'impressionnait toujours autant, même après des semaines et des semaines à le côtoyer. Ce corps qu'il rêvait d'enlacer et de protéger. Ce corps qu'il voulait tant aimer et pour lequel il était prêt à tout perdre si c'était pour enfin le posséder, ne serait-ce qu'une nuit. Son corps... un appel à la luxure. Kageyama aimait ce corps si contradictoire.

Même si cela l'avait surprit, déboussolé et qu'il s'était senti perdu, Kageyama Tobio aimait, chérissait ce petit joueur comme son plus grand trésor. Mais ça, Kageyama ne le dirait jamais... Simple question d'amour propre.

Alors que Kageyama quittait enfin du regard le petit rouquin, se remettant tout les deux en place, il ne vit pas le rapide coup d'œil entre Sugawara et Sawamura. Un clin d'œil complice que n'aurait sûrement pas aimé le passeur de génie.

L'entraînement prit fin et les joueurs, une fois changé, se séparèrent petit à petit. Tsukishima et Yamaguchi partirent une nouvelle fois ensemble tout comme Hinata et Kageyama qui semblaient faire une nouvelle course de rapidité. Tanaka, Sugawara, Azumane, Nishinoya et Sawamura partirent ensemble.

\- On s'arrête en chemin prendre de quoi manger ? Je meurs de faim, remarqua Noya.

\- Tu paies ta tournée ? Demanda Tanaka en connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- Tu rêves, c'est aux senpais de payer pour les plus jeune, ajouta Noya en regardant les troisièmes années.

Sawamura soupira, se rendant compte qu'ils allaient encore devoir payer pour ses joueurs.

\- C'est bon, mais alors en échange vous avez intérêt à vous donner à fond samedi, dit Sawamura.

\- Oui ! s'écrièrent Tanaka et Nishinoya en chœur.

Une fois leurs achats faits et de nouveau dans la rue, Sugawara demanda :

\- Vous avez encore vu ces regards entre Kageyama et Hinata ?

\- Comment les louper ! Se moqua Tanaka.

\- Même Yamaguchi et Tsukishima en parlaient hier. "Ils sont tellement long à la détente qu'ils ne le remarqueront jamais d'eux même" à dit Tsukishima.

\- En même temps il n'a pas tort, ajouta le capitaine de l'équipe.

\- Ils me font de la peine tous les deux, dit alors Azumane. J'aimerais bien faire quelque chose pour eux, ajouta-t-il.

\- T'es pas leur père, c'est pas à toi d'agir, lui dit Noya.

\- Moi aussi. Les voir tourner autour l'un de l'autre... Un petit coup de pouce ne peut pas faire de mal, remarqua Suga.

\- Pourquoi pas... Tant que ça ne les empêche pas de jouer je ne suis pas contre, leur dit Sawamura.

\- On a plus qu'à réfléchir alors !

Ils ne leur restaient qu'à mettre en place leur plan d'attaque et à le mettre à exécution ce qui risquait de ne pas être facile. Ils avaient beau être un peu lents parfois, ils n'étaient pas si idiots, non ?

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, lors de l'entraînement matinal, les garçons savaient déjà ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Sugawara s'entraîna avec Hinata aux passes pendant que Nishinoya s'entraînait à recevoir les services de Kageyama et d'Azumane. Le temps passa bien vite.

\- Hinata, appela Sugawara avant que le plus jeune ne quitte le gymnase.

\- Oui ? Demanda Hinata en s'approchant du troisième année.

\- Ça te dirait de t'entraîner sur les réceptions pendant la pause de midi ? Proposa le passeur.

\- Vraiment ? S'écria le plus jeune ravi de cette proposition.

Sugawara hocha la tête ce qui augmenta la bonne humeur d'Hinata.

\- Je t'attends au même endroit que d'habitude à midi et demi alors ? Dit Suga.

\- Oui, j'y serais sans faute. Et comme ça Kageyama ne pourra rien me dire la prochaine fois ! Ajouta le petit feinteur.

La matinée de cours passa bien trop lentement pour le rouquin. Il avait tellement hâte de retourner s'entraîner qu'il ne prêta pas grande attention aux cours. La seule chose qui le ramena sur terre ce fut d'entendre qu'il aurait bientôt droit à un test. Hinata paniqua grandement avant de se dire qu'il demanderait un coup de main à Yachi. Elle était toujours là pour l'encourager et l'aider que se soit dans les études ou dans le volley. Même si elle ne savait pas encore grand chose de ce sport, elle se donnait à deux cent pour cent pour s'améliorer et Hinata aimait sa détermination.

La pause de midi sonna finalement. Hinata quitta sa salle de classe le plus rapidement possible. D'un, pour ne pas faire attendre son senpai et de deux, pour s'y mettre rapidement. Il arriva en premier sur le lieu du rendez-vous. Il s'adossa au mur en attendant le passeur. Ce dernier arriva quelques minutes plus tard, ballon en main. Sugawara commença à lui envoyer le ballon alors qu'Hinata était déjà en position.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ce matin ? Demanda finalement Sugawara pour mettre fin au silence.

\- Oui, sauf que j'ai bientôt un contrôle et...

\- Tu n'as pas écouté, c'est ça ? Devina le passeur.

Devant le regard coupable du jeune joueur il devina avoir vu juste. Son portable vibra dans la poche de Sugawara, mais ce dernier n'y prêta pas attention. Il leva vite fait le regard vers les couloirs du bâtiment juste à coté de lui et croisa le regard de ses camarades. Il sourit faiblement avant de reprendre.

\- Je peux te poser une question Hinata ? Demanda alors Sugawara.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Hinata.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes exactement chez Kageyama ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Hinata, surpris par cette question venu de nul part, loupa sa réception et envoya le ballon complètement sur le côté.

\- De... De quoi tu parles ?! Bégaya Hinata alors que Suga allait récupérer le ballon.

\- Désolé, ça ne me regarde pas, dit alors Sugawara faussement désolé.

\- Et puis comment... comment tu le sais ? Demanda Hinata après de longues secondes de silence.

\- C'est assez visible. Vu la manière dont tu le regardes c'est dur de ne pas comprendre et puis tu viens un peu de l'avouer toi même.

Hinata n'en revenait pas. Lui qui avait toujours pensé être discret venait de se rendre compte que l'un de ses senpai savait... Mais qu'en était-il des autres ? Et de Kageyama ? L'avait-il aussi remarqué ? Non, il le saurait si cela avait été le cas. Oui, il le saurait...

\- Qui... Qui d'autre est au courant ? Demanda Hinata.

Sugawara hésita à répondre, mais, ne voulant pas mentir à son coéquipier il préféra répondre :

\- Quasiment tout le monde.

\- QUOI ! s'écria le rouquin. Même... même Kageyama ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

\- Non, je ne pense pas qu'il sache que tu l'aimes.

\- Ouf, soupira Hinata soulagé.

\- Alors ? Reprit Suga. Je ne veux pas être indiscret, bien sûr...  
\- Eh bien... Au début je dirais son jeu, avoua finalement Hinata du bout des lèvres.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Tout... je crois.

\- Ah bon, même quand il s'en prend à toi ? S'étonna le passeur.

\- Ben oui, au moins il fait attention à moi. La colère c'est mieux que l'indifférence, non ? Remarqua le rouquin. Et ça, je ne veux pas que Kageyama ne fasse pas du tout attention à moi.

\- Et quoi d'autre ? Demanda Sugawara en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à ses camarades dans le couloir.

\- Ses mains... je crois. Ses yeux... peut-être. Sa voix... il me semble. Et ses cheveux... aussi. Et puis il y a aussi...

Hinata commença à énumérer tout ce qu'il aimait chez son partenaire. Sugawara sourit alors. Ce que Hinata ne savait pas c'est que Kageyama venait toujours à la même heure se prendre une brique de lait au distributeur non loin derrière eux et qu'il était justement là. Ses camarades l'avaient prévenu de son arrivé par un message et ils la lui avaient confirmé depuis les couloirs en lui faisant signe. Il avait tout de même vérifié une seconde fois qu'il était toujours là, ce à quoi ses camarades lui avait fait signe que oui, Kageyama écoutait encore tout ce qui se disait entre les deux joueurs. Au bout d'un certain moment, les joues rougies, il s'éloigna le plus discrètement possible. Tanaka fit alors signe à Sugawara que Kageyama était parti. Sugawara changea alors de sujet, revenant au volley et à leur prochain match qui les attendait ce week-end. Hinata parut alors plus détendu. Ils finirent leur entraînement avant de finalement retourner en cours après un rapide déjeuner.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien et l'heure de l'entraînement arriva bien vite. Hinata arriva au gymnase sur la pointe des pieds, encore gêné par la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Sugawara et surtout de savoir que tout le monde, hormis Kageyama, étaient au courant de ses sentiments pour le passeur. Ils s'entraînèrent dans la bonne humeur habituelle hormis les quelques erreurs d'inattention du rouquin. Pourtant, pour une fois, Kageyama ne lui cria pas dessus, ce qui surprit tout le monde... ou presque. Hinata paraissait presque déçu de ne pas se faire crier dessus. Sugawara devina rapidement pourquoi. _La colère c'est mieux que l'indifférence, non ?_ Se souvint le passeur de troisième année. Il soupira. Maintenant, il fallait faire en sorte que Kageyama et Hinata puissent se parler en tête à tête et c'est là que Sawamura intervenait...

L'entraînement pris finalement fin.

\- Kageyama, Hinata, appela alors le Capitaine.

\- Oui ? Répondirent les deux joueurs tout en venant vers lui.

\- Je suis désolé, mais ça vous dérange de finir de ranger le matériel ? J'ai une réunion et Sugawara m'accompagne. Les autres ont aussi des choses à faire.

\- D'accord, répondit Hinata sans se rendre compte de la soudaine gêne de son coéquipier.

Sawamura se tourna vers le passeur, attendant sa réponse.

\- Bien, répondit finalement Kageyama.

Tout le monde quitta le gymnase sauf les deux de corvée. Ils commencèrent à ramasser un à un les ballons.

\- J'ai hâte d'être samedi, pas toi ? Demanda Hinata.

\- Mmm, répondit Kageyama.

\- Kenma m'a dit qu'ils s'entraînaient eux aussi beaucoup. Je me demande ce qu'ils nous réservent, continua le rouquin.

\- Mmm, répondit une nouvelle fois le passeur.

\- Oh, tu m'écoutes ? Demanda finalement Hinata.

\- Mmm, fut encore une fois tout ce que répondit Kageyama.

Hinata mis ses poings sur les hanches, jetant un regard noir à son partenaire. Se rendant compte que son coéquipier ne disait plus rien, Kageyama commença à s'inquiéter. Le problème c'est qu'il n'osait pas se tourner vers lui, pas en sachant ce qu'Hinata ressentait vraiment pour lui. Il se sentait tellement heureux et en même temps si perdu. Comment devait-il agir en sa présence maintenant ? Devait-il lui dire qu'il avait tout entendu ? Garder ça pour lui et faire comme si de rien était ? Lui dire ce que lui-même ressentait ? Ne risquait-il pas au contraire de tout perdre ? Il avait finalement réussi à trouver un équilibre dans leur relation et ne voulait pas que tout s'écroule à cause de sa précipitation. Alors qu'il allait ramasser le dernier ballon au sol, Hinata le devança et s'en empara le premier. Sans réfléchir, Kageyama se redressa avant d'ancrer son regard dans les yeux bruns de son vis-à-vis.

\- Pourquoi tu m'ignores comme ça ? Demanda alors Hinata l'ai triste. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda-t-il.

Sa douleur transparaissait dans sa voix et l'éclat habituel de ses yeux ambres n'était plus là. Cela blessa profondément Kageyama qui s'en voulait d'inquiéter ainsi son partenaire.

\- Non, répondit finalement Kageyama avant de s'éloigner. Aide-moi avec le filet.

Hinata ne dit rien et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte ils avaient tout rangé dans le local à côté. Alors que Kageyama allait sortir de la pièce, Hinata se plaça à l'entrée, bloquant ainsi la sortie.

\- Dans ce cas si je n'ai rien fait de mal, pourquoi tu m'ignores ? Demanda une seconde fois le rouquin.

Kageyama soupira. Quand Hinata avait une idée derrière la tête, il était impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Le passeur sut alors qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper.

\- Je vous ai entendu... murmura Kageyama.

Hinata pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas de quoi Kageyama lui parlait.

\- Toi et Sugawara san... conclut Kageyama sans pour autant regarder Hinata dans les yeux.

Le cœur d'Hinata loupa un battement. Le pire venait de se produire ! Ses joues s'enflammèrent, presque autant que ses cheveux. Kageyama ne loupa rien, observant du coin de l'œil les moindres réactions de son partenaire.

\- Désolé, finit par dire Hinata, en baissant la tête.

Il se sentait coupable de ressentir de tels sentiments à l'égard de son coéquipier et ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa-t-il de nouveau. J'espère que tu me feras encore des passes, dit ensuite Hinata de plus en plus triste.

Se rendant parfaitement compte que la profonde tristesse et mélancolie d'Hinata était entièrement de sa faute, Kageyama ne réfléchit pas longtemps pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il prit le visage d'Hinata entre ses mains avant de le lever vers lui. Il se pencha vers ce dernier avant de s'emparer de ces lèvres tant désirées. Une douce caresse aussi légère qu'une plume. Un baiser aussi doux qu'une brise. Kageyama sentit une larme toucher sa main avant de sentir le plus petit répondre à son baiser. Il sut alors immédiatement qu'il avait fait le bon choix, ne le regrettant aucunement. Il approfondit alors le baiser alors qu'Hinata approchait un peu plus son corps de celui du plus grand. Alors qu'un soupir de bien être s'échappait des lèvres du rouquin, Kageyama en profita pour glisser sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes de son partenaire. Elle vint alors taquiner sa consœur, la caressa délicatement, entamant un ballet emplit de sensualité. À bout de souffle ils durent pourtant se séparer. Hinata posa son front sur la poitrine de Kageyama alors que ce dernier l'enlaçait délicatement.

Après de longues minutes de silence, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Hinata parla le premier.

\- Je t'aime Kageyama... dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Je sais, répondit son partenaire.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Bien sûr qu'il savait que Kageyama était déjà au courant. Ce n'était pas à ce genre de réponse qu'il s'était attendu. Une moue boudeuse sur le visage, Hinata releva la tête. Kageyama le vit immédiatement et devina ce qu'Hinata voulait entendre. Il n'était pas comme Hinata, à dire aussi facilement ce qu'il ressentait, mais pourtant lui aussi voulait le dire. Lui aussi voulait dire clairement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il prit donc une profonde inspiration.

\- Je t'aime aussi, imbécile d'Hinata, dit-il alors les joues rougies et le cœur battant la chamade.

Hinata lui offrit son plus beau sourire comme pour le remercier. Il se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds avant de capturer à son tour les lèvres de son partenaire.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi avant de se décider à partir. Une fois le gymnase fermé, c'est main dans la main qu'ils firent le chemin vers le portail, prêt à rentrer chez eux, mais pourtant pas prêt à se séparer. Ce qu'ils ne virent pas c'est que, cachés dans les buissons, Nishinoya, Azumane, Tanaka, Sugawara et Sawamura les observaient discrètement s'en aller. C'est tout sourire qu'ils comprirent que leur plan avait parfaitement fonctionné. Une fois sûr que la voie était libre, ils partirent à leur tour, quittant le lycée.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, Kageyama fut le premier à arriver. Les troisièmes et secondes années suivirent et Hinata, arriva en dernier. Quand il vit Kageyama au milieu du gymnase, il ne tint plus en place et se jeta littéralement sur lui avant de l'embrasser sans aucune gêne. Kageyama devint alors aussi écarlate que les cheveux de son désormais petit ami. Cette réaction amusa les autres membres de l'équipe. Kageyama tenta alors en vain de se débarrasser du rouquin, ce qui au final se révéla peine perdue.

\- Mais tu vas me lâcher imbécile d'Hinata ! s'écria Kageyama tout en faisant tout pour se défaire de l'étreinte de son partenaire.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas heureux de me revoir ? Demanda Hinata une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

\- Lâche-moi bon sang ! Continua Kageyama sous les rires de ses partenaires, ce qui eut pour résultat de l'embarrasser encore plus.

\- Répond moi et je te lâche, le fit alors chanter Hinata.

 _Un vrai petit démon celui-là !_ se dit alors le passeur des premières années.

\- Répondre à quoi ? Tenta alors Kageyama, espérant y échapper.

\- Je t'ai manqué ?

\- Non, mentit le passeur.

\- Menteur ! rétorqua Hinata. Tu n'as pas le droit de mentir ! Ajouta-t-il.

\- …

\- Alors ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Hinata plein d'espoir.

\- C'est bon tu m'as manqué, ça te va ? Hurla presque Kageyama.

Hinata lui donna un second baiser que Kageyama, même s'il ne le montra pas, apprécia à sa juste valeur. Lui qui avait espéré que le fait qu'ils soient ensemble passerait le plus inaperçu possible... c'était loupé.

\- Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est que le début, remarqua Tsukishima le moral au plus bas, désemparé par tant de bonne humeur et de démonstration d'affection.

Sawamura soupira alors.

\- Si vous continuez comme ça, je vais devoir vous séparer pendant les entraînements, les menaça alors le capitaine.

\- Non ! Pas ça ! s'écria Hinata tout en s'agrippant encore plus à son petit-ami.

À ces mots Hinata était plus que paniqué. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de son bien-aimé. Ils s'étaient enfin trouvés, il ne laisserait personne les séparer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kageyama qu'il trouvait bien silencieux. Il n'était tout de même pas du même avis que leur Capitaine ?! Devant le regard quelque peu paniqué du passeur, Hinata fut soulagé de voir que cela ne plaisait pas à ce dernier.

\- On sera calme, dit alors Kageyama, n'est-ce pas imbécile d'Hinata ?

Il lança un regard noir au rouquin, lui intimant l'ordre de ne pas le contredire. Hinata hocha la tête plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

\- Bien, mettez-vous en place alors.

Hinata se sépara à contrecœur de son partenaire. L'entraînement put alors commencer dans le calme, même si Kageyama gardait un œil plutôt tendre sur son petit ami, encore plus survolté que d'habitude, et qu'Hinata avait du mal à ne pas sauter sur Kageyama pour un oui ou pour un non. Les prochains entraînement et matchs, s'annonçaient bien intéressant pour l'équipe qui imaginait déjà le pire venant du plus petit, mettant le plus grand dans l'embarras, encore et encore...

\- On va bien s'amuser... remarqua Tanaka pour le reste de l'équipe.


End file.
